


Can I Pet You?

by WriterOfManyz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyz/pseuds/WriterOfManyz
Summary: I got bored and decided to make this. Story is also on Wattpad if you want to read it there. Basically, it's just some bumblebee fluff and awkwardness.*ahem*Blake quickly realizes Yang is a LOT more curious about her, at least now that she knows Blake is a faunus…Story starts before Volume 3, but how it ends is currently undecided.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 23
Collections: RWBY





	Can I Pet You?

Blake's eyes were darting across the page, soaking up every word she saw. She got to the particular part of a story where the main character tries to discover why she was cursed with the ability to turn monsters to stone, and she found it to be rather interesting. Of course, not as... "Interesting" as her other book, (which was safely hidden under her pillow), titled "Ninjas of Love". She didn't really take pride in reading it, but once you're hooked, there is no escape.

As she continued to read, she could've sworn she heard something, but she just didn't feel like caring. Yang went out to buy food, Weiss and Ruby went to the library to study, (despite the protests of their fearless leader), and Blake was left alone. With the knowledge that she had time to herself, she let her sore faunus ears out of her bow. She almost forgot what feeling the breeze against them felt like, and she took note to remove her bow more often.  
And, just when she was about to find the answer, she felt a weight fall on her, and her book was snatched from her hands. As the weight shifted, a yellow mane of hair hit Blake in the face. "What are you reading?" Just as she thought, it was obviously Yang.

"Just give it back!" She reached for the book, only for Yang to place a hand on her neck, pinning her to her mattress. "Oooh... 'The princess reaches for his robe, pulling it off.' That's really steamy stuff, Blake." The lilac-eyed teased the faunus, obviously not going to get off any time soon. "Please, stop spoiling what's happening!" As the raven haired girl reached for the book again, Yang lifted it above her head, crushing any hopes of getting it back.

Yang waggled her eyebrows and shifted so she was laying down on Blake, facing the bottom of her own bed, while Blake was under her, face in her pillow. "Oh my god! This is getting really kinky." The faunus couldn't help but put her hands over her face, attempting to hide from the shame. "Please stop." For a moment, Yang seemed to pause, and slowly moved the book back towards Blake.

"Only if you let me pet your ears?" She asked, raising her free hand up to Blake's faunus ears, slowly rubbing them. Of course, this didn't go without a reaction. Blake visibly winced as she let out a gasp. Yang's hand retreated.

She just gave Blake an apologetic look as she slid off of her bed, and left the book. "None of that stuff happened by the way, there wasn't even a princess."

And of course, Blake couldn't help faceplanting into her pillow. How had she even fallen for that? She read most of the book before Yang even left this morning. What a joke.


End file.
